Justo A Tiempo
by LouieAdkins
Summary: Al salir de McKinley todos tomaron sus propios caminos, Rachel y Quinn logran unirse en matrimonio. No todo será felicidad, adversidades se atravesarán en su nueva vida juntas.


**Justo a tiempo**

"Prólogo**"**

**Soundtrack: How deep is your love**

El Glee club, los almuerzos juntos, el sonar de la campana, estar sobre el escenario, todo eso era cosa del pasado, todos los chicos ya se habían convertido en gente con una edad más madura, ¿Qué fue de ellos? Cada uno de ellos tomo el camino que más benéfico le traería. Santana y Britanny tuvieron grandes logros, una cadena de hoteles por el Caribe era más que suficiente para su vida perfecta, Tina y Mike tuvieron una pequeña hija y abrieron su propia pequeña escuela de artes ella era una gran maestra de canto y él les enseñaba desde Hip-Hop hasta Ballet y danzas clásicas. El resto de los demás chicos también tomaron un camino de vida, pero ellas, ellas dos consiguieron los que más anhelaban en la vida. Al final de ese pasillo, detrás de una gran puerta de madera lo único que se podía escuchar era:

-Yo, Quinn Fabray te acepto a ti Rachel Berry, para respetarte y serte fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso y amarte todos los días de mi vida – Con lagrimas en los ojos y una voz casi cortada Quinn hacia sus votos para Rachel

La otra chica un poco más nerviosa y asustada comenzó.

Yo Rachel Berry te acepto a ti Quinn Fabray para respetarte y serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso incluso si tengo funciones dobles en Broadway o tengo que ir a ensayar todos los días – Dijo todo tan rápido que casi no se le entendía, respiro y termino su frase - y amarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Y lo que se ha unido hoy no lo separe el hombre, Puede besar a la novia – Termino la ceremonia el oficiante

Las chicas se miraron, voltearon a ver a los invitados sonrieron y se dieron el beso. Todos los chicos del Glee club estaban ahí, Mercedes y Sam, Santana y Britanny, Blaine y Kurt que no podía parar de llorar por la emoción de ver que su mejor amiga se estaba casando.

En la fiesta todos se divertían y bailaban. Casi al final de la fiesta de repente Quinn perdió de vista a su nueva esposa, hasta que dio vuelta a su mirada y la vio ahí, justo arriba de un pequeño escenario tomo el micrófono y dijo

- Lucy Quinn Fabray, mi amor gracias por hoy hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, esto es para ti – y la chica comenzó a cantar _"How deep is your love"_

Al final de la canción de Rachel mientras todos aplaudían Hiram y Leroy sus padres subieron junto con Judy y Russel los padres de la rubia

- Bueno chicas que más podemos pedir, me llena de orgullo ver qué lejos ya llegaron nuestras pequeñas – Entre lagrimas comenzó Leroy

- Si, tu padre tiene razón, pero lo más importante lo mejor para nosotros, es verlas ahí felices, juntas, tan enamoradas, ningún padre podría estar más feliz ¿O no Judy? – Termino

- Si Hiram y por que amamos verlas así tan felices, pues nosotros cuatro les hicimos un pequeño obsequio

Mientras Russel bajaba del escenario las dos chicas se acercaron a él.

- Tengan, espero que lo disfruten y espero que me perdonen yo quería decirles la sorpresa pero, ya sabes cómo es tu madre Quinn – bromeo y les entrego un pequeño sobre

Abrieron el sobre y notaron que dentro había dos boletos de avión, los sacaron y vieron que era para un viaje de una semana para la isla de Aruba al sur del mar Caribe.

Q: Papá ¡Guau! Muchas gracias

R: Si a todos muchas gracias sin ustedes nada de esto se hubiese podido llevar a cabo

- Bueno chicas entonces es hora de correr – Dijo Leroy dejándolas un poco confundidas

R: ¿Correr? ¿Hacia dónde? – Ninguna de las chicas comprendía que pasaba

- Bueno es que aquí afuera las espera el auto que las llevara directo al aeropuerto, sus maletas y todo está listo – Explico Russel el padre de Quinn

No tuvieron tiempo de nada, se despidieron rápido de sus padres Rachel le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurt y salieron corriendo del lugar y efectivamente afuera las esperaba un automóvil con todo y chofer listo; al llegar tomaron su vuelo y se fueron directo a lo que fuera su "Luna de miel". Llegaron al Hotel se registraron y les dieron sus llaves.

Al llegar a la habitación del Hotel estaba completamente ambientada justo para las recién casadas la luz era tenue y se esparcía por el cuarto en pequeñas y elegantes lámparas, alfombra de lana, sabanas de terciopelo bañadas en pétalos rojos de rosas, todo era perfecto. Mientras Rachel merodeaba por el balcón, Quinn entro al baño a mojarse la cara después de un exhaustivo viaje pero al momento de entrar al baño, se llevo una sorpresa ya que el baño estaba al igual que la habitación, impecable lleno completamente de velas aromáticas de coco, la tina lista con agua caliente y como la cama, la bañera también tenía pétalos de rosas flotando en la superficie, la chica maravillada hablo a su esposa.

Q: Rachel… Rachel amor tienes que ver esto, corre

R: ¿Qué pasa?... Oh Dios mío, esto es, hermoso

Q: Lose, pero ni la belleza de todo esto puede opacarte a ti – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

R: Aay Quinn, jajaja eres muy linda – Exclamo la chica un poco inhibida

Q: Y dime, después de un día tan largo y tan fatigante, no te gustaría, no sé, un baño con agua caliente en la tina – Comenzó a mostrarse cada vez más coqueta

R: Seria exquisito – Siguiéndole la seducción

Se dieron un pequeño beso y la castaña dio vuelta, se recogió el cabello la otra chica le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras abría lentamente el cierre de su vestido; Quinn puso algo de música y se metieron a la tina con unas copas de vino, todo era absolutamente sensual, por el agua caliente de la bañera los espejos se empañaban, las ventanas sudaban, al salir de la tina se pusieron una batas de baño que estaban colgadas ahí, sin despegar sus labios llegaron a la cama cubiertas de pétalos se acostó Quinn sobre Rachel, entre mojadas seguían besándose y en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación había un pequeño letrero que decía "No Molestar"

Terminada la semana de su Luna de miel las dos recién casadas se dirigieron a su hogar, ellas tenían una gran casa Long Island un suburbio de Nueva York.

Pasando dos semanas después de su regreso a casa y de su matrimonio ambas siguieron con sus actividades cotidianas

Rachel logro su sueño, era parte de las obras más famosas de Broadway y en estos días ella pertenecía a _"Los miserables", _ensayaban y tenia funciones.

Quinn en cambio se había recibido como maestra de secundaria y era un gran logro ya que era la maestra más joven de su institución.

Un día mientras Rachel estaban en sus ensayos la rubia salía de dar clases, y como era lo usual se retiraba a su casa, a punto de salir de las instalaciones se escucho al director Andre Simmons llamando a la joven institutriz.

A: Quinn… Quinn espera!

Q: ¿Si director? ¿Ocurre algo?

A: ¿Me podrías conceder unos minutos en mi oficina?

Q: Si claro, lo sigo – Se notaba un poco preocupada

A: Tome asiento Srita. Fabray

Q: Gracias Dir. Simmons, pero me podría decir ¿Para qué me necesita?

A: Ohh.. Tranquila no se angustie no ha pasado nada malo, en realidad es todo lo contrario

Q: Sigo sin entender, entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

A: Bueno me llego una carta para usted desde una de las Escuelas más importantes que hay en Inglaterra

Q: ¿Una carta para mi desde Inglaterra? Y dígame ¿Qué dice?

A: Eso no lo puedo decir, no me atrevería a abrir la correspondencia de alguien más, lo que sí le puedo decir es que es una gran sorpresa

Q: Jajaja entonces dígame, son buenas noticias ¿No? –La rubia cada vez más inquieta

A: Tenga le entrego la carta, y usted en su casa léala más tranquilamente

Q: Ok muchas gracias director – Agarro la carta y se marcho de la oficina

Camino a su hogar la rubia se puso a pensar en que podría decir la carta la emoción era demaciada

En la noche llegando Rachel de ensayar vio a Quinn preparando la mesa para cenar

Q: Amor, Hola ya esta lista la comida puedes venir

R: Hola, solo dejare mi chaqueta en el armario y vuelvo

Q: Y bien ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

R: Muy bien ya sabes los ensayos son agotadores pero estar sobre el escenario es mi vida, Y tu ¿Estás bien? Te noto un tanto rara

Q: Es que hoy saliendo de la escuela el Dir. Simmons me hablo y me dio esto – Mostrándole la carta que había recibido

R: ¿Y qué es? – Desconcertada preguntó

Q: Es una carta que me mandaron desde una escuela en Inglaterra hoy me la dieron

R: Pero amor ya dime jaja ¿Qué dice?

Q: Es que aun no la he abierto, estoy un poco nerviosa y te estaba esperando

R: Pues ya estoy aquí ya no hay nada que esperar, ábrela ya…

**Nota:**

**- Bueno este es el primer Fic que escribo así que es como mi Gran Estreno jaja, ojala que sigan con lo que pasara en la Historia**

**-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya agradado, Me gustaría que dejen sus Reviews ya sea si les gusto o no, seria de ayuda para mí.**

**-Y recuerden cada vez que lean imagínense lo que están leyendo y así todo es más real y pueden adentrarse aun más a la Historia. **

**Gracias por leer mi Fic.**


End file.
